The Princess, the Flower, and the Faires
by SkywardPrincessofTime15
Summary: Bell White and Daisy Scott are just 2 high school girls who love the anime Fairy Tail. One night, they are transported to the world of Magnolia from a bright light. They find themselves in the Fairy Tail Guild and find out that they are lost Dragon Slayers. What will happen them when they learn who they really are? Will the girls find out what love means? Natsu/Bell Gray/Daisy OC's
1. Chapter 1 The Princess and the Flower

**Hey guys! I'm a new author here! My name is SkywardPrincessofTime15, and this is basically my**

**first story** **I've written on FanFiction! And today I'm hear with some very special people. Can you**

**tw- ummm... what are you two doing?**

**Hey! Look! She's got a poster of me in her room!**

**Aye! You look very epic!**

**Um... can you two pay attention?**

**What?**

**Sigh... You're supposed to introduce your selves to the readers.**

**Oh! Hi! My names Natsu of Fairy Tail.**

**And my name's Happy! It's nice to meet you!**

**Ok, well Natsu and Happy are here with me today to introduce this story to you wonderful**

**readers!**

**Happy: Aye sir! Are you ready Natsu?!**

**Natsu: Yeah! I'm all fired up!**

**Jeez, you guys are worked up. -_-' Anyway, Thank you CourageofAwesome for helping me on**

**FanFiction and showing me the basics, and my way around it. ^_^ I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro**

**Mashima is the rightful owner!**

It's 2:29 on a cold Friday afternoon and the eager students at Fenton Heights are ready to go home for the

Holidays. Some students plan on going South and go on a cruise, or just relax on the beach next to the

ocean. Some students plan on going up North to visit relatives. And some students just plan on staying

home for the Holidays. All the students eyes are on the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. It seemed like it

took forever for the students. It then finally rings and everyone from everywhere are exiting the classrooms

and filling the hallways like filling up a pool with water. From everywhere around you, you can see students

laughing, smiling, shouting, hugging, and kissing. You can see students flying through the commons area

and out the building into the cold weather to catch the buses. Everyone was so cheerful that break has

finally come, but there were two tenth grade girls who were most exited. The two girls enter the commons

area from the Band room.

"Man... That piece Mr. Gordon gave was so hard!" complained the girl on the left.

"I know, but after practice, I was looking music for my flute on my iPhone, and I found the Fairy Tail theme!

I can't wait to play it!" said the other girl excitedly. This is Bell White. She's a tall, skinny, and fair skinned

girl with dark brown hair and bright green sea foam eyes. She's a very nice, kind hearted girl. She's also

a girl with imagination. She's read a least every fiction novel you could think of. She also

loves anime/manga, and video games.

"Sigh... Lucky you. I'm always trying to find websites for Legend of Zelda pieces for the Clarinet, but can

never find any..." This here is Daisy Scott. She's a petite, average height girl with bright blonde hair,

with purple tips, and bright blue eyes. She has a good sense of humor, and is very nice and caring. But, if

you piss her off, she'll go on a rampage. She also has a big imagination like Bell. She's video games,

anime/manga, coloring, but she's not a huge novelist.

"Hahaha! Poor Daisy."

"You think you talk so big, huh? Well remember whose ahead of you in Fairy Tail." said Daisy.

"Touché." said Bell.

"Hahahahaha!" they both laughed while walking outside into the freezing weather. They heard a car horn

honk at them, and realized that it was Bell's mom.

"Hey, there's my mom." said Bell. The girls approached the vehicle, and opened the back door. Once the

girls settled themselves in, Bell's mom said, "Hello girls."

"Hey mom." said Bell.

"Happy Holidays Mrs. White." said Daisy.

"You too Daisy. Hey Bell, after work tonight, your dad and I have too run and do some Christmas shopping.

You two will be alright at home alone right?" asked Mrs. White.

"Yes mom, we'll be very occupied this evening." said Bell.

"Alright. Let's go home." and with that, they headed to Bell's house.

Bell and Daisy are now in Bell's bedroom at her house. Bell had been waiting all day to watch the five new

episodes of Fairy Tail. So she turned on her TV and searched for Fairy Tail on Netflix. She finally found, and

went to get Daisy's attention.

"Daisy! I found them!"

"Really? Well go on! Play them!" said Daisy. They both sat down on the couch and watched Fairy Tail for the

next two and a half hours.

About three hours later, Bell and Daisy were sitting on Bells bed talking about Fairy Tail.

"Hey Daisy?"

"Yeah?"

"If you were in the Fairy Tail Guild, what magic would you use?" asked Bell curiously.

"Hmm... well, I would be a Dragon Slayer with Water Magic. I think that would be awesome! Oh yeah, I

want an Exceed too." explained Daisy. "What about you, Bell?"

"I would also want to be a Dragon Slayer, but with Earth Magic. I can control the plant's and animals around

me. And I also want an Exceed as well." said Bell. "Sigh... I wish I could go to Magnolia."

"Me too." said Daisy.

"I'm sure you want to go to Hyrule more than Magnolia, Daisy."

"Yeah, well."

**(If you want to make this scene more eerie feeling, play Maleficent's Evil Spell Theme from Sleeping Beauty. You may have to repeat it if you're slow reader. That's me all the time. But if you find an extended version, good for you. :) )**

The girls laughed until they heard something out by the TV.

"What was that?" asked Daisy.

"I probably forgot to turn off the TV." said Bell. They both walked in front of the TV to see it off.

"Huh? That's weird. It is off." said Daisy. They both looked around the room. Nobody was in there and

nothing was moved.

"It must've been from upstairs." said Bell.

"No, your parents left to do Christmas shopping 5 minutes ago, remember?" explained Daisy.

Bell looked at Daisy with realization, then spoke up, "Maybe it was our imagination." Then all of the sudden,

they heard the same noise again, but it was loud and clear.

The girls were for certain that they heard someone say, "Look... This way..." Bell and Daisy swung their

bodies in front of the TV and saw something. A very small light on the TV screen.

"Bell, what is that?" asked Daisy with concern.

"I don't know, and I don't like it." said Bell. The light was getting bigger, and brighter. Then suddenly, the

light exploded and spread lightness into the room. Bell and Daisy covered their eyes, but it was so bright, it

gave them headaches. They both fell to the ground and passed out, without knowing what was going on

around them...

**Alright! First Chapter done!**

**Natsu: Hey! Why wasn't I in it?!**

**Sigh... Because you'll be in the next chapter you dummy!**

***Wacks Natsu upside the head***

**Natsu: Owie! That Hurt! What was that for!?**

**Quit complaining, You'll be in the next chapter.**

**Natsu: Yeah, but why did you go and have to do that?!**

**Happy: Because she LIIIKES him!**

***Wacks Happy upside the head***

**Happy: Ow!**

**Natsu: Jeez, you don't have to be mean about it.**

**Happy: That SkywardPrincessofTime for yah!**

**AARRGG! Quit cat!**

***Chases Happy around her bedroom***

**Happy: Natsu! Help me!**

**Natsu: Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Princess and the Dragon

4

The Sun was beaming down with golden rays of light, and you could hear the birds chirping and the sound of the leaves move from the cool breeze. You could also hear the ripples of water from falling blossoms, dancing with the wind, in a pond nearby. Next to the little pond was Bell, passed out.

Bell's P.O.V

"Hmm… Oh my head." I said. I open my eyes to see the sunshine and beautiful green trees above me. I felt a cool breeze tickle my skin as I start sitting up. I was sitting in a beautiful green meadow with purple lilacs everywhere. It was very pleasant… Wait a minute… I thought it was winter in Michigan.

I try to stand up, but I still felt dizzy. I look around me to find luscious greenery, plants, animals, and the sunshine.

"What's going on?" I said aloud. I walk around and I noticed how thirsty I was. So I saw the pond near me and walked up to it. I look at the water and it was crystal clear. I didn't see any fish in it. I had a huge lump in my throat, and it was dry. I could barely talk right now. I bend down and reach for the water, and I noticed that I had on a different outfit that my pajamas. I was wearing skin tight jeans with ripped holes around the legs. I also had on a skin tight short sleeved shirt that was an ocean blue color.

This is not an outfit I own, or would wear. This is weird. What happened? Where am I? Wait a sec… I remember now. Daisy and I were at my house for a sleepover and we saw a bright light on my TV, and… That's all I can remember. Ah!

"Daisy! Where are you?! Can you hear me?!" No answer. Sigh… I gotta find Daisy, but how? I don't know where I am, though I am getting a familiar vibe from this forest. I wonder why?

No One's P.O.V

Bell wondered around the forest to see if she can find and exit, Daisy, or anyone. Bell kept walking in the forest, but the wooded area seemed to be getting to be more dark, and dense. The Sun, birds, and wind seemed to be fading away, but turning into darkness. There was a thick, eerie fog beginning to condemn the forest. Bell was getting scared. She couldn't find an exit of the forest. No one was to be seen anywhere

Then she started thinking, "Maybe I should turn back and find a different way." She turned around but the path she took was gone. "What the? Where's the path?! It was just here a second ago!" Bell was getting even more frightened. She was in the middle of a dark forest with no path. "Is anybody there?! Anybody?!" Shouted Bell. Nothing was to be heard, except a big loud thump nearby. "Ah! Who's there?!"

All of the sudden, a huge green monkey with red hearts going down on its arms appeared in front of me.

"Gaahh!" Bell screamed.

"OOH! OOH! A WOMAN! A PRETTY WOMAN!" shouted the monkey.

Bell's P.O.V

"Get away from me you perverted monkey!" I shouted. This is weird! Where have I seen this perverted monkey before?... Ah! It's called Vulcan in Fairy Tail! But what the hell is it doing in Michigan?! Forgetting that there's a huge Vulcan in front of me, its huge hands swooped me from the ground.

"Ahh! Let go of me you pervert!" I shouted.

"NO! PRETTY LADY COMES WITH ME! HAHAHA!" laughed the Vulcan hysterically. I had to get of here.

"Help! Somebody help!"

"HAHAHA! NO ONE COME SAVE YOU!"

**If you want the scene to sound epic, play Natsu's Theme: Nightcore.**

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" All of the sudden, I'm being thrown into the air, and thinking I was going to hit the ground hard.

"AAHH!"… Nothing happened. "What?" I look up to see a figure above me, with wings, but it looked like a cat. A blue cat?

"Don't worry! I got you!" shouted the feathered feline. His long tail was wrapped around my stomach, and he flew me down to the ground. When me feet touched the Earth, the cat unwrapped his tail and landed on the ground, and his wings disappeared.

From the distance, I could see the Vulcan was out cold on the ground, and next to him was another figure surrounded by flames. Then, the flames vanished, and the figure spoke up.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady, you pervert." I could see the figure clearly now. He had fiery, spiked, pink hair, with dark, but soft eyes. He was wearing black clothing with orange outlining, black sandals, and his shirt was a very thin, open vest like jacket that showed his strong, muscular frame. And he had on a long white scarf that looked like dragon scales. He approached me and stood about 2 feet away from me.

Then he asked, "Are you alright?" Why does he look familiar? Wait a minute… a perverted monkey, a flying, blue cat, and a guy with spiky pink hair with fire surrounding him… no. it can't be. This must be a dream. "Hello? Are you okay?"

"Ah! Uh! Yeah! I'm fine! Thank you." I said freaking out.

"Okay, good. I never realized that that pervy monkey was still hanging around here." said the pink haired boy.

Then the blue cat spoke up, "I'm glad you're okay! But what are you doing out here in Magnolia Forest?" Whoa whoa whoa!

"Excuse me? Magnolia Forest?" I stated questionably.

"Aye! Magnolia Forest!" said the cat. Ok, I'm still not used to the cat talking, but I know who 'Aye!'.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here, considering you're walking in this forest." said the guy.

"Um… no. I'm not." I said. "I've been meaning to ask, but what are your names?"

"Oh yeah! My name is Natsu, and this is Happy." My jaw dropped to the ground. Natsu?! Happy?! What's going on here?!


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Meeting

10

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Whoo! *Get's up and dances***

**By the way readers, I'm so sorry it's taking forever with the story, I have school and other personal stuff going on right now, and also, I'm sending my computer to my mom in Ohio, because her computer is being repaired. Sigh… That mean's I won't have it for almost 3 weeks. So I won't be post for a while, but I'll be writing other chapters, and then posting more to read!**

**Oh yeah, Natsu and Happy are sleeping right now, and there basically going to miss out today, but today, we are at someone's house today, because she offered to let us visit today. And she is our special guest today.**

**Hi! My name's Lucy! I'm so glad you got to come here today! I heard Natsu and Happy were meeting someone for the past couple days, so I thought I should invite you over! And then I found out it was one of the most famous writers in Magnolia! SkywardPrincessofTime15!**

**Well, thank you Lucy! But, I'm from around here, you know. And I'm not a famous writer either… But I heard that you are quite the writer yourself.**

**Lucy: Yup! I love writing stories! Except when Natsu and the other's barge into my house, I have no time to do that…**

**Well, cheer up Lucy! I think you'll love this chapter!**

**Lucy: Yay! I can't wait! **

**Oh, by the way, Congratulations to BoysInBooksAreBetter! You won the little quiz I gave in the last chapter, it was a little quiz, but I plan on making a quiz again later, but you'll probably get to design your own character. I just wanted to see if you're a true Fairy Tail fan. Alright! On with the story!**

**Lucy: SkywardPrincessofTime15 doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

Bell's P.O.V

"I'm Natsu, and this is Happy."

"Aye! Nice to meet you!" What the Hell is going on here?! This must be a dream! Or someone's playing a trick on me. Must be someone's funny idea to do this. Maybe if I ask this guys some questions, then maybe I can see if he's messing around.

"Um… Nice to meet you too. I'm Bell. Bell White." There! That's a start! "Um, do you have a last name?"

"My last name? What for?" asked the pink haired boy.

"Oh! No reason! Just trying to remember you name."

"Oh, ok. Well it's Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel." said Natsu. "Some people call me Salamander though. Because I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!"

"Aye!" shouted Happy.

"Wait! Fire Dragon Slayer?!" I asked.

"Aye! Natsu is the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail!" Wait! Fairy Tail?! Dragon Slayer?! Natsu Dragneel?! Talking blue cat?!

"Yeah, were in the famous guild in Magnolia, Fairy Tail." Explained Natsu pointing at the mark on his right shoulder. There was a red tattoo of the Fairy Tail symbol. And Happy showed a green symbol on his back. I then suddenly fell backwards and fainted.

And my last thoughts in my head were, "My God. I'm in the Fairy Tail world."

"-ell! Bell! Hey! Are you okay?!" Who was that? Was I dreaming? I open my eyes to see Natsu and Happy above me. Great…

"Oh jeez…"

"No no no! Don't faint again!" Shouted Natsu.

"Sigh… I'm okay. I'm fine." I said.

"Okay, good. Can you stand up?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah, thanks." I said as I stood up grabbing his offering hand. Man, his hand was strong and firm.

Natsu spoke up, "Hey Bell, since you're lost, do you want us to take you to Magnolia?"

"Ah, uh yeah. That would be great." I said. If he takes me to the city, I can see if I can find a way back to the real world, and also to find Daisy. "Thanks. I'd appreciate that."

"Ok, but first, do you mind, if we can do the thing Happy and I came here to do? Because this is really the only day we can do it." asked Natsu.

"Sure. I don't care." I said.

No one's P.O.V

"So Natsu, why were you and Happy inside Magnolia forest anyway?" question Bell.

"Well, were meeting someone." Said Natsu.

"Who?" Natsu and Happy were quiet. Then Natsu stopped, as well as Bell and Happy in unison.

Then Natsu spoke up, "An old friend." Natsu and Happy both seemed really depressed. Bell wondered why.

In the distance, the three saw a light past a bunch of trees. They kept walking towards the light until they passed through. It was so bright that they couldn't see. When a cloud covered the sun's brightness, they looked around the area. There was a big meadow with a path in the middle. At the end of the path, there was a dome- shaped house made out of wood sticks.

Natsu then spoke up, "We're here." He and Happy started walking up the path. Bell followed behind them.

They finally approached the wooden house. In front of the house was a big stone with writing on it. Bell was confused at first, that is until Happy pulled out a bouquet of purple Lilacs. He then walked up to the big stone and set the flowers down in front of it.

Tears were falling down Happy's face, and Bell, deep inside, felt very sad. Natsu's hair covered his face, but then, a single tear fell from his big, brown eyes. They stood there for about another five minutes. Then Natsu turned around and approached Bell, and smiled at her.

"Thank you Bell, for letting Happy and I make this stop." Said Natsu.

Bell blushed a little, and wiped the tiny tears away. "Oh, well no problem."

"It's going to get dark soon, we should head home." Said Natsu,

"Aye! I'm getting tired!" said Happy.

"Well then, let's go." Said Bell.

Natsu, Happy, and Bell were almost near the exit of the forest, when Bell asked Natsu a question.

"Who was she?"

"Her name's Lisanna." Said Natsu.

"Our old friend." Said Happy.

"Not trying to be rude, but what happened to her?" Bell asked.

"…Well, she was killed by her brother." Said Natsu.

"Oh my God!" said Bell with a worried voice.

"It was an accident. Her brother couldn't control his magic power, and when he transformed into his beast take-over, she tried to talk to him, but he slapped her with his huge beastly hands." Explained Happy.

"My God, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked." Said Bell.

"It's okay, Bell. I'm glad you came with us." Said Natsu as he turned around and smiled at Bell. Bell started blushing again.

"Really? But we only just met. Hehehe…"

"I mean it, Bell. Thanks." Said Natsu.

Bell, Natsu, and Happy finally exited the forest, and was on a tall cliff. Below the cliff was a big city.

"Bell, welcome to Magnolia." Said Natsu. Bell's eyes were glimmering with amazement. It was so big. Much bigger than you're average Michigan city. Then, a big, cool, strong breeze passed by.

"Natsu?! Happy?! This is Magnolia?!" shouted Bell with excitement over the wind.

"Aye!" shouted Happy.

"Yeah! Do you like it?!" asked Natsu.

Bell stared with awe." I love it!" shouted Bell while giggling.

Bell, Natsu, and Happy were walking along a port with a small river in between splitting the neighborhood. Happy was flying around Bell and Natsu, Bell was balancing herself on the edge between the river and sidewalk, while Natsu was walking on the sidewalk with his hands behind his head.

Bell spoke up, "Wow! This place is so beautiful! I could live here any day!"

"Aye! It's very pretty here all the time!" said Happy. Natsu and Happy both stopped in unison and said, "We're here!"

Bell lost her balance when she forgot to stop walking. "Ahh!" shouted Bell. Before she fell in the water, Natsu wrapped his arms around her small waist and caught her before she fell in.

"You okay?!" question Natsu.

"*Pant… Pant*, I'm fine. Thank you Natsu." Natsu pulled Bell back up, almost into a hug. They were close to each other. Bell started getting warm all up inside. They stared at each other for about another ten seconds, until Happy came flying over.

"Are you okay Bell?!" asked Happy.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Well, here we are." Said Natsu pointing up to what looked like to be a small apartment building. They walked up to the door and jiggling the knob.

"Damn, it's locked." Said Natsu. He looked around the apartment, and saw that the top window was open. "C'mon Happy. Take us up there."

"Aye sir!" shouted Happy.

Natsu then wrapped his arm around Bell's waist again and said, "Hold on tight." Then Happy wrapped his long tail around Natsu and flew up to the window.

"Ahh!" shouted Bell. They finally reached the window and landed inside.

Bell spoke up, "That… was awesome! Whoo! Um, by the way, Natsu, Happy, is this even your apartment?"

"Why do you ask?" questioned Happy.

"Well one, because the door was locked, and two, the room is filled with girly things." Explained Bell. "Unless you roll that way."

"No way! I'm not gay!" said Natsu.

"Okay, okay. But, you'd still waltz right into a strangers house and sit on their furniture?!"

"Well, not really, this is-"Natsu was cut off by the sound of keys and the door opening. A young woman came in with coffee colored eyes, blonde hair tied up in a blue ribbon, a blue and white shirt and skirt wit tall brown boots, a handbag around her shoulder, and a small pouch on her belt, which appeared to have a bunch of keys popping out of it. she closed the door, and turned around and saw us.

She stood silently for a moment then shouted, "Natsu! Happy! How many times have I told you to not come into my house without my permission, or when I'm not home?!"

"Calm down, we just wanted to hang out." Said Natsu.

The girl looked over to me and question, "Natsu, Happy, who is this?"

"Oh, That's Bell. We found her in the forest today while going to visit Lisanna. She's not from here and is lost, so we brought her here." Explained Natsu.

"Oh! Well hi there!" she said with her and out. "My name's Lucy! Nice to meet you!"

Bell shook here hand and said, "Bell White. Nice to meet you too,."

"Ah! That's such a pretty name! Just like a princess!" said Lucy. "Well, if you need a place to stay for the night, you can stay here."

"You don't mind, because I have no money at the moment." Explained Bell.

"I totally don't mind! By the way, you said you don't have any money, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Natsu, Happy, do you think she should?" asked Lucy.

"Aye sir!" shouted Happy.

"Sure, but she doesn't know how to use magic. I had to save her from the giant perverted monkey today." Said Natsu. "But, maybe if she trained, she could give it a try."

"What?" question Bell.

"Would you like to join Fairy Tail?" asked Lucy.

What?! Fairy Tail?!

**Yay! Chapter 3 done!**

**Lucy: I loved it so much! You described me so well!**

**Why thank you!**

**Natsu: Hmm… What? Lucy, what are you doing here?**

**Lucy: I live here Natsu. Sigh… you and happy missed chapter 3.**

**Natsu: What?! Happy! Wake up!**

**Happy: Wah?**

**Sigh… You guys can read it later if you want**

**Natsu: Aww man, why didn't you wake me up?**

**Because you looked like you were having a wonderful dream, and you looked so cute when you sleep. -/-**

**Natsu: What? What do you mean?! -/-**

**Lucy: Aw, Natsu, you're blushing. ^-^**

**Natsu: Ah! Shut up Lucy!**

**Happy: Please rate and review!**


	4. Authors Note

1

Hey guys! SkywardPrincessofTime15 here! I'm soooo sorry! I haven't had the chance to update, but I got a new chapter almost finished! So bare with me and hopefully I'll have Chapter 4 posted this week! Thank you for your patience and I'll see you soon! ^-^


	5. Chapter 4: The Flower and the Ice Maker

**Hey guys! SkywardPrincessofTime15 back with Chapter 4! WHOO! You know how this goes, I go and apologize for taking forever with this story, and you know why… Anyway, today I have another new guest with me, Lucy is pre-occupied with Natsu and Happy messing around… -_-' **

**Well anyways, today my special guest is…. Baa Daa Daa Daa Daaaaaaa! Gray Fullbuster!**

**Gray: Hey guys. I'm happy to be here.**

**You're only here probably because you're in this Chapter…**

**Gray: Well, I get bored over at the guild.**

**Ok, well anyway, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

><p>"-lo? Hello? Hey! Are you okay?" Daisy opened her eyes to see the sun shining down bright on her, but also a dark figure above her.<p>

"Wha?" Daisy muttered. She covered her eyes from the brightness. "Who are you?" The dark figure moved over to cover the sun. Daisy uncovered her eyes to see a man. Above her was a guy with black hair with tints of blue in it, dark narrowed eyes, a necklace of what looked like to be a cross, and a mark of some sort on his bare chest. He was really handsome.

"Oh good. You're awake." Said the man. Daisy sat up and looked around. She was surrounded by water. Everywhere. She also realized that she was soaking wet, and the guy was too.

"Oh dear." Said Daisy moving around. "Why am I wet?"

"Well, you were out I the ocean and I found you out there while coming back from another city." Explained the man. "I pulled you into my boat and saw that you were still breathing. I don't know how you were breathing, but I splashed water on your face to wake you up. Sorry, I tired shaking you to wake up, but you wouldn't move."

"No, it's okay. Thank you for saving me. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't come. Thanks." Said Daisy.

"Don't mention it. Here's a towel to dry off." said the guy. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, well…" Daisy muttered while drying herself off. "Uh, it's Daisy Scott."

"That's a pretty name." said the man.

"Oh! Well, thank you." Said Daisy.

"Hehe, my name's Gray Fullbuster."

"Nice to meet you Gray Full-"Daisy stopped.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Gray. Daisy started freaking out, a guy who looks just like Gray from Fairy Tail is sitting right in front of her. He even said his name is Gray Fullbuster. She looked at him. The mark on his chest proved that it was the real deal. Or maybe she was dreaming.

Gary started waving his hand in front of Daisy's face and asked, "Hello? Earthland to Daisy."

Daisy snapped back into reality , "Oh! Sorry, I just remembered someone who looked like you. That's all." That was a lie.

"Oh, well I'm glad you're okay. Now, how about I take you back to Magnolia."

"Magnolia? What's that?" asked Daisy.

"What? You mean you're not from Magnolia?"

"I'm from Michigan." Said Daisy.

"What's a Michigan?" asked Gray. Daisy remembered that she's supposedly in the Fairy Tail world in a dream, so she changed the subject.

"You know what? Never mind."

"Okay, well let's head back to the port." Said Gray while smiling.

"Okay." Said Daisy smiling back.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want this section to be happy and cheerful, play Lucy's theme extended. :)<strong>

"Throw the rope here boy." Said the old sailor. Gray tossed the rope to the man, and the sailor tied the rope to the boat holder. "Thanks laddie, I'll take it from here."

"Thank you sir." Said Gray.

"No problem." Said the sailor as Gray helped Daisy out of the boat. "Have fun with your lassie." Gray looked at the old man with a red face.

"What?! Ah, sir, we're not-"

"Don't deny it laddie." Said the old man. Daisy started giggling.

Gray turned to her, "Hey, what's so funny?!"

"Hahaha! It's cute." Said Daisy

"Don't worry. I'm just teasing ya." Said the sailor. Gray then gave a pout face.

"Haha, alright, have a good day you two." Said the sailor.

"You too." Said Daisy. Then Daisy and Gray walked off into the city.

About 5 minutes later, Gray asks, "Hey Daisy, do you need a new outfit?" Daisy looked at the outfit she was wearing, and realized that she was wearing pajamas. Daisy started blushing.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was wearing pajamas." Explained Daisy. "Um, but I don't have any money on me."

"Oh, don't worry. I can take car of it." said Gray. Daisy looked up from staring at her PJ's and started blushing again really hard.

"Um, Gray."

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Gray.

"Um… your clothes, I mean, you're in your… boxers…" stammered Daisy. Gray looked down and his face also went beet red.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Daisy turns around from embarrassment and waited. "Okay, I'm done. I'm sorry." Daisy turned around and looked at Gray, then Gray brought his eyes up to Daisy. Her face was flushed red, as was his.

They kept staring at each other, until a couple of women walked by and said, "Oh, look. What a happy, young couple."

"Ah, that brings back the old days." Said the other women. Daisy and Gray then stopped looking at each other. Gray then turned around to Daisy.

"Uh! Um, I know of a place that we can get you some new clothes." Said Gray.

Daisy then said, "Hehehe, okay."

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to have a calm tune, play Mirajane's Theme extended. :)<strong>

Daisy and Gray walked through a neighborhood with a canal splitting it.

Daisy then spoke up, "Wow! This is such a beautiful city! This place seems so cheerful, but calm at the same time. I wish my home was like this."

"What do you mean?" asked Gray.

"Well, it's not the best place to live, I guess you could say." Explained Daisy.

"Oh come on, I'm sure your place is a wonderful place too." Said Gray. "You just have to recognize it for what it is." Daisy took those words in, and thought for a moment.

"….Yeah, you're right," said Daisy. "My home still has this kind of feeling somewhere. I just have to wait for it." They then approached an apartment building in the middle of the neighborhood.

"Oh, here we are." Said Gray. "This is where we'll get you clothes."

"Um… Gray, this doesn't look like a store. It's looks like an apartment complex." Stated Daisy.

"Oh come on!" Said Gray. He then grabs Daisy's hand and drags her into the building.

"Gray! Stop it!" They walk up the stairs and burst though the door. Gray and Daisy stood at the door and saw people in front of them. The people look up to see the two standing there. There was a girl with a pony tail, a guy with pink hair, and a blue cat sitting on the furniture.

Then the girl with the pony tail spoke up, "Gray? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I need your help." Said Gray.

"Who is that?" asked the pink haired boy. All of the sudden, another girl walks into the room from the bathroom.

"What's going on guys? I heard some-" the girl paused and looked at Gray and Daisy.

She then shouted, "Daisy?!" Daisy looked over to the girl. Then she saw her best friend standing in front of her.

"Ah! Bell!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Chapter 4 is complete! Sorry it's such a short chapter. But anyway, Gray, what did you think about it?<strong>

**Gray: I like it.** **This Daisy girl seems really nice.**

**Well, you seem very nice in this chapter. I mean, you're never nice to Juvia.**

**Gray: She has an obsession over me that's way too high, and Daisy isn't hung over me like Juvia is. Daisy is a kind hearted person, that's what I like about her. She also has this beautiful smile. ^/^**

**Aw, Gray has feelings for Daisy! ^_^**

**Gray: Ah! No I don't!**

**You just said she has a beautiful smile.**

**Gray: Ahh! Stop it! -/-**

**Hehe, okay, well, you haven't fully met her yet, so we'll see what happens next time.**

**Gray: Please rate and review this story. SkywardPrincessofTime15 needs more followers. If you are reading this story, tell more people to read it.**

**Thanks Gray! See you guys next time! **


	6. Authors Note 2

1

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but exams are coming up for me **

**and I've been studying, so I won't be posting for a little bit longer… :( **

**And Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Gray are on a mission anyway, so I wanted to wait **

**for them until next time. :) **

**Thanks again for reading this story, if some people are… Anyway, I hope to see you **

**guys very soon! **

**-SkywardPrincessofTime15**


	7. Chapter 5: No Magic and Dragons

7

**Hey guys! I'm finally back with a new chapter! WHOO! Today I have everyone here today because they've been nagging me to finish this chapter… sigh. **

**Natsu: YEEEAAAH! A new chapter!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Lucy: Keep it up SkywardPrincessofTime15!**

**Gray: Can't wait to find out what happens.**

**Alright, well let's all say it together then.**

**Everyone: SkywardPrincessofTime15 does not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>"Whaaaaat?!" shouted the 3 wizards and cat.<p>

"Yeah, that's the sum of it." said Bell. Everyone sat around Lucy's coffee table in the middle of her room with drinks and snacks on the table. Bell and Daisy had just explained to the wizards that they're from another world.

"Wait! What if they're from Edolas?" asked Lucy

Daisy nudged Bell in the elbow and whispered, "Hey, isn't that the alternate world from Magnolia?"

"Yeah, it is." said Bell. "Yeah, we're not from Edolas. In fact, we're not even from Earthland. We live on a planet called Earth."

"What? Like an alternate universe?" asked Gray.

"Yeah, that's basically it." said Daisy.

"Whooooooa! Do they have awesome wizards over where you live?!" asked Natsu with a huge smile across his face. Bell blushed a little by Natsu's adorableness.

"W-Well, no." stammered Bell.

"What do you mean?" asked Happy.

"Where we live, the is no magic." said Bell. The room went quiet for a moment.

"….Whaaaaat?!"

"What do you mean there's no magic?" asked Gray.

"Well, in our world has different standards than Earthland does." said Daisy.

"You mean there are no wizards? Witches? Mages?!" asked Lucy. "No Guilds?!"

"No. Not that we know of." said Bell. "Though I wish."

"Wow, that place sounds like it sucks." said Natsu.

"Yeah it is." said Bell.

"Are there any monsters there?" asked Happy.

"What, you mean like Dragons?"

"Aye!"

"Well no, there's no such thing as Dragons where we live." stated Daisy.

"Really?" questioned Gray. Bell looked over at Natsu, and he had a frown on his face. Bell thought it was because there's no Dragons on Earth.

Than Bell said, "Well, in fictional stories, some author's put Dragons in there."

"That's weird…" said Gray.

"Now that I think about, I read a book once. It talked about a world like yours. They said it was called the perfect world, with no magic or monsters." explained Lucy. "Like a Utopia."

"Well, our world in not perfect. In fact our world is probably worse than Earthland or Edolas. said Bell. "I'm not dissing them or anything like that."

"What? It's worse?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, where we live, we have no wizards or magic, but we have-" Bell paused. "…People."

"Wait, you mean humans?" questioned Happy.

"Yes, our world is Heaven and Hell mixed. Most humans on Earth are evil at heart. And half of those evil humans never chose to have darkness with in them." explained Bell. "It's the people who will kidnap the young people. It's the people who will do drugs. It's the people who will rape others. It's the people who will… murder people." Everyone was silent from the horror that was just spoken of.

"Oh my gosh. I didn't know there was such a place." said Lucy.

"Why would people do such a thing?" asked Gray.

**(Ok, I'm gonna go religious here, so don't question my views because I'm a Christian. So don't post anything about this. Keep it to yourself, or just skip this next section. I don't diss anyone if they have their own views of what to believe in, this is just my view. Thanks! ^_^)**

Daisy started talking, "Well, I would explain the entire thing, but it had too much religious view on it, but here's the jist of it. There's a God who created our Earth, he created the sky, light, darkness, oceans, animal, etc. But he also created a man and a women."

"So basically, in the beginning, it was the perfect world, Lucy." said Bell.

"God told the man and women to obey him so the world can stay perfect. He told them not to eat the fruit off of the tree in the middle of the perfect garden he created. They understood, and obeyed. But one day, an evil essence came to the Earth and took form of a snake, which we humans call, the devil. He told the man and women to eat the fruit, which they did, and disobeyed God Which then made the Earth imperfect. So now, the man and women felt pain, sadness, and anger now that the Earth wasn't perfect anymore." Daisy ended.

"So the Earth was doomed with sin." said Bell.

"Ooooh….. That makes sense." said Lucy. The room was quiet, until Natsu stood up. He looked pale. Bell thought something wasn't right.

He opened his mouth a little, then spoke, "So they're no Dragons?" It was quiet. Then out of nowhere, Natsu was Lucy kicked in the face.

"Natsu! We already went over that! Did u even listen to what they were saying?!"

"I did! God Lucy!" shouted Natsu rubbing his cheek in pain.

"Well, we all should probably get some rest." said Gray.

"Aye!" shouted Happy.

"Yeah, besides, I want to show you our guild!" shouted Natsu ballistically.

"What?" said Bell and Daisy in unison.

"Yeah, if you're gonna be here for a while, you should join our guild and earn money until you can find a way home." stated Lucy.

"But, we don't have magic…" said Bell.

"Well, we can teach you!" said Natsu.

"Well…" Bell and Daisy thought about it. "Okay, sure!"

"Yay! Alright, well, let's all get some sleep!" said Lucy.

Then with that, the boys left, and Lucy offered the girls to spend the night.

* * *

><p>The sun shined bright through the curtains, creating rays of light. The sound of water flowing, birds chirping, and the faint voices of people in the distance. It was very peaceful. Bell felt the warm light hit her face and started to wake up. The first thing that she thought was, "Man, that was a weird dream." All of the sudden, there was a breath of wind that went passed her face. She thought it was Daisy, so she turned and looked. Her went wind open, instead of it being Daisy, it was a guy with pink spiky hair and a white scale like scarf wrapped around his neck. Bell faced turned bright cherry red, then screamed.<p>

"AAAHHHH!" …..

"Natsu! I thought I told you to go home!" screamed Lucy.

"Well, Happy and I got tired of walking, so we crashed here." explained Natsu.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"Yeah, opening the front was a lot of work." said Natsu.

"God dammit Natsu!" shouted Lucy as she Lucy kicked him… again… Bell and Daisy were laughing while eating their breakfast that Lucy had made for them. Bell face was still red from before though.

"Well, we all should now." said Lucy. "Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"Get out." All of the sudden, Natsu and Happy went flying out of Lucy's apartment.

"Hey!" shouted Natsu and Happy. Lucy closed the door and faced Bell and Daisy.

"Alright, I have clothes you guys can borrow for now."

"O-Ok." said Bell and Daisy.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later, Bell, Daisy, and Lucy stepped outside. Natsu and Happy looked up and saw the 3 girls. Natsu's eyes beamed brighter when he saw Bell. She was wearing a black tank top with a dark, kinda pale, olive green color kaki pants, a black bracelet, and combat boots. She also had her hair braided into two hanging from her shoulders. Natsu started blushing, he didn't know why, but he thought she was kinda pretty.<p>

"Natsu, what are you looking at?" asked Happy.

"W-What?! Uh, nothing!" stammered Natsu.

"Hey!" everyone looked to their right, and Gray was approaching them.

"Oh, hi Gray!" said Lucy.

"Hey, I came by to-" Gray looked at Daisy. She was wearing a black T-shirt with black, separate sleeves, and a jean vest, with a brown bracelet, and white jeans. Now Gray was blushing.

"Gray, what are you looking at?" asked Happy.

"W-What?! Uh, nothing!" stammered Gray.

Then Happy gave a creepy face and said, "Hehe, Natsu and Gray LIIIIIIIIKES them!"

"Shut up Happy!" shouted Natsu and Gray. The 3 girls started laughing.

"Alright! Let's all head over to the Guild!" shouted Lucy.

Then everyone shouted, "AYE!" Then everyone started walking towards the guild, Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>And that the end of it! YEAH!<strong>

**Natsu: Why doesn't Earth have dragons?!**

**Natsu, we went over this during the chapter… -_-'**

**Happy: Natsu's a little slow today…**

**No kidding…**

**Lucy: Pay more attention next Natsu! Or I'll give you another Lucy kick!**

**Natsu: AH! Sorry!**

**Gray: Jeez, you guys are loud…**

**By the way, today I gonna do a little quiz! The first person to answer and get it right will design 3 new characters! They'll be in Fairy Tail, so Bell and Daisy don't know them yet! Alright here it is! -**

_**Name all the characters in the Dark Guild, Tartaros, and what are they planning to do?**_

**Alright, well I'll let this stay till April 27. Goodluck and please tell more people about this story! I haven't gotten a lot of people reading it…. Anyway, kay guys! Take it away!**

**Everyone: PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**


	8. Author's Note 3

**Hey guys! It's SkywardPrincessofTime15 here!**

**Everyone on Fanfiction: BOOOOO!**

**Wha- Hey! I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated in a month!**

**Random Person: 3 MONTHS! **

…

**Uh… sigh, ok. **

**I'm sorry. I know I haven't updated. It's just I have so much going on in my own life that I don't have time to write the story… I don't even have time to read on Fanfiction! It's pretty sad.**

**So, I've decided, you're gonna hate me for this… Breath's in**

**I'M HOLDING OFF THE PRINCESS, THE FLOWER, AND THE FAIRIES! There! I said it. **

**Again, I'm sorry. I wish I had the time, but in my family, I have no time ever. I'll get to finally relax in my room, then 5 seconds later, my family bombards me. And I'm getting so much homework at school, the only time I'll have to write is at 11 at night, but I'm too tired then. **

**So if you unfollowed or unfavorited me already, fine. But if you still stick around with my story, I would be oh so happy! Cue the song! Starts to dance and jump**

"**Because I'm HAPPYYYYYY! Clap along and if you fe-" Record break sound effect**

**Uuuuhhhhh…. Crickets**

…**.Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me my story, for the people who followed it. I'll hopefully come back someday and write some more, and maybe even a new story! I've been brainstorms lately, so you may never know. :)**

**Anyway, I love you guys and thank you so much for sticking around and supporting me.**

**Oh! Also, Natsu and the gang said that they be back next time when i make a chapter! Thank you Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild for helping out!**

**Sayonara everyone! **

**~SkywardPrincessofTime15 **

2


End file.
